Words
by Claes Winterspell
Summary: SaiSaku. Oneshot. Months after their failed mission to recover Sasuke,Sai continues to tease Sakura and makes fun of Sasuke. Sakura snapped and leaves. Naruto talks to Sai and Emotions were realized. Songfic to Bleach's 1st ending song Life is like a Boat


**_Konnichiwa! Althea here! This is my very first SaiSaku. Hope you guys like it! _**

* * *

**_Nobody Knows who I really am  
I never felt this empty before  
And if I ever needs some one to come along  
Who's gonna comfort me and Keep me strong_**

The night was still.  
Sakura had gotten angry at Sai again. She continued to gaze a the starry night sky all alone. She crouched unto the metal bar with her head resting on top of herarms.'Sasuke-kun, why did you have to leave. Don't you know that what you're doing now is like commiting suicide?' Sakura thought to herself.  
"Sasuke, you baka!" she had murmured.

**_We are all rowing the boat of fate  
The waves keep on coming and we can't escape  
But if ever we get lost on our way  
The waves would guide you through another day_**

"As usual, the hag punches me for telling the truth. She should face the fact that he'll never come back." the former Root member said while rubbing his fresh new bump in the head.  
"You really shouldn't do those things y'know." A voice came from behind.  
"And what things are those, Dickless wonder?"Sai replied back while smirking at the insult he had just thrown.  
"Why you..." the blonde Kyubi container said trying to compose his fury,  
"Those things like Sasuke's never coming back and insulting him. Sakura's been trying so hard to improve. To be stronger. And you go on and ruin her hopes,no, our hopes of bringing him back. You should go and apologize."  
"Like hell I will." Sai said before stalking off leaving Naruto alone in the training grounds.

**_  
_**

**_ dooku de iki o shiteru toomei ni natta mitai  
kudayami ni omoe dakedo mekaku shisarete tadake_**

'He's right though, you should go and apologize.' an inner consciousness told him.  
'Why should I?' Sai said. 'She'll be able to recover tomorrow anyway.'  
'Were you even listening to Naruto? Sheesh.' the inner consciuosness left.Leaving Sai with guilt.

****

**_inori o sasagete atarashii hi o matsu  
asayaka ni hikaru umi sono hate made_**

As Sakura sighed and continued contemplating, she sensed another person's chakra and relaxed knowing who the person is."Sakura-chan," came the voice. "Are you okay?"  
"Yes, Naruto, I'm alright. I'm way passed that stage remember. I won't get hurt that easily anymore right?" she had lied.  
"Mm...I guess." the blonde said, sensing her lie.  
"Naruto?" said Sakura, getting his attention, "Can you leave? I want to be alone right now."  
"O-okay." he said before leaving.

****

**_Nobody knows who I am  
maybe they just don't give a damn  
But if ever I need some one to come along  
I know you would follow me, and keep me strong_**

Sai turned to the opposite direction, sensing her chakra from the top of the Hokage building  
"What is it that I'm feeling right now?" Sai said to himself while increasing his speed.  
"Sakura."

****

**_hito no kokoro wa utsuriyuku mukedashikteku naru  
tsuki wa mada atarashii shuuki de mune o tsureteku_**

Sai finally arrived in front of the building.  
He hurriedly went up the seemingly never ending staircase.

****

**_And everytime I see your face  
The ocean heaves up to my heart  
You make me wanna strain at the oars, and soon  
I can see the shore_**

The door leading to the rooftop burst open. Sakura turned to see who it was without realizing that tears were flowing down her porcelain like face.  
"S-Sai?" she said questioningly.

****

**_Oh, I can see the shore  
When will I see the shore?_**

Sai quickly went to her and without hesitation pulled her towards to him in a warm embrace.  
"S-sai?" came her muffled voice.  
"Gomenasai."

****

**_ I want you to know who I really am  
I never thought I'd feel this way towards you  
And if you ever need someone to come along,  
I will follow you, and keep you strong_**

Sakura managed to pull back from Sai's hold and stared at him as if she had just seen a ghost."W-what?" she said incredulously.  
Sai embraced her again and said, "I'm sorry,okay.Maybe I just got jealous 'cause you loved Sasuke so much. So, I started teasing you guys. I-I'm sorry okay."  
"Sakura, I-love you."  
He let his hold on her loosen a bit and lifted her chin up.Sakura stared at his eyes and they were sincere.  
Then, she noticed he was blushing and smiled at that. It's not everyday you see Sai blush.

****

**_Tabi wa mada tsuzukuiteku odayakana hi mo  
Tsuki wa mata atarashii shuuki de ume o terashidasu_**

Sai became even more flushed when he saw her smiling at him.  
And realized that he had confessed.

****

**_inori o sasaget atarashii hi o matsu  
asayaka ni hikaru umi sono hate made_**

Slowly, their eyes started to close.  
And both of them slowly inched closer to one another.

**_  
_**

**_And everytime I see your face  
The ocean heaves up to my heart  
You make me wanna strain at the oars, and soon  
I can see the shore_**

Their lips met.

****

**_Unmei no humeoko gi nami wa tsugi kara tsuki e to  
watasho-tachi o sou kedo  
Sore mo suteki ne tabi ne, dore mo suteki na tabi ne_**

_"Thank you, Sai." _

* * *

Hope you guys liked it! I honestly think that the song should be heard, though; not typed. This song really is wonderful.

Please do constructive critiscim by pressing that small purple button over there that says "go".

This is Althea aka Super Blahblahblah signing off! Ja'ne!!!

(-)


End file.
